Saving Showa Station
by SouthPlaq
Summary: Katori and Kashima have been sent to the Antarctic after being told that their KanMusu training programs were no longer needed. With top-secret directives from the Admiral, can these sisters change the fate of the continent, or will they succumb to the harsh conditions of the Great Southern Ocean?


**"Katori, Kashima... It breaks my heart to tell you that the KanMusu Program will no longer require your training services. We have successfully developed and tested automated virtual reality programs for that. Soon, you both will be refitted for service in the Antarctic, the last frontier on Earth. The details of your mission are enclosed in this envelope. Do not read them until you arrive at your destination, and reveal them to no one. We all will miss you very dearly. Please, take care."**

 _A/N: Some Real World Context: The Showa Station (also spelled as Syowa Station) is a Japanese Antarctic Research Station located on East Ongul Island, just off the coast of Queen Maud Land in Eastern Antarctica. The Station has been in constant operation since it was first built in 1957, and it conducts various types of research, including but not limited to astronomy, biology, and meterology. It is a rather large Station, with over 60 separate structures that are able to accomodate up to 110 personnel, even in the thick of the Antarctic winter. The Station lies within Norway's territorial claim to Antarctica, however because of various Antarctic Treaties, any point of land that lies South of 60 Degrees S Latitude cannot legally be claimed by any international body or government, so Japan has the right to maintain the Station so long as they do not force a claim on the land or otherwise contest the current Norwegian claim, which was claimed long before the Treaties went into effect. This story is lightly inspired by the final setting of the series, " A Place Further than the Universe". That said, this is NOT a Crossover of any kin_ _d, this is simply a story that uses the general real-world location_. _Also, this is a Katori and Kashima story. For some reason, their names are not listed in the Kantai Collection characters here on FanFiction, s_ _o that is why I only have 'OC' selected._

Please Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: Antarctic Arrival**

\- Katori could feel the water beneath her feet becoming colder and colder as she, her sister Kashima, and that odd Frenchwoman continued to steam southward towards the great ice-covered continent of Antarctica.

Their journey thus far had taken them to many isolated and interesting places. After first departing from Japan's Kure Naval Base and proceeding through the Seto Inland Sea and leaving their home country via the Bungou Strait, the sisters changed course due southwest to head for Singapore. This was the 1st of 4 planned stops before reaching their 5th and final destination at the Showa Research Station.

Skirting down the Ryukyu Islands, the sisters met up with the destroyers Hayashimo and Kishinami as well as the Light Cruiser Noshiro near the island of Ishigaki for an escort through the Luzon Strait and the South China Sea, where Abyssal Submarine activity was still frequent. Luckily, the task force encountered no enemy forces, so the escorts turned away and left Katori and Kashima on their own near the Riau Islands in Indonesia, the way to Singapore now short and clear. Upon their arrival in the city's harbor, the pair were greeted by many Royal Navy ship girls who escorted them into port for a hot meal and a final maintenance check on their recent Antarctic modifications.

The Katori's were originally built as slow, lightly armored training cruisers, and as such their hulls were easily cut or damaged and their interiors were poorly insulated. This translated over to their KanMusu forms, and as such their riggings needed to be heavily modified to be effective in the harsh environments of the Southern Ocean. Thus, their side armor was thickened and made ice-resistant, especially below the waterline. Their riggings were also thoroughly insulated and an industrial grade heating system was added to help prevent their equipment and guns from freezing and locking-up. The girls themselves were given many sets of thick, heavy duty, and wind-proof pairs of jackets and pants, as well as insulated boots and gloves to help prevent frostbite on their extremeties. Also issued to them were thin facial covers to help minimize windburn. Katori also took a few extra pairs of glasses along in case the relentless Trans-Antarctic winds blew her current pair away. Lastly, their riggings were modified to mount a large, detachable ice-breaker so that any ice fields encountered could be easily and safely traversed.

After spending a night in Singapore, Katori and Kashima set sail again, continuing northwest through the Malacca Strait and gradually turning south as the pair rounded the northern tip of the island of Sumatra. Their orders were to hug the western coastline of Sumatra for as long as possible before turning westward again towards their next stop, the Cocos-Keeling Islands. These isolated spits of land had recently been retaken by the Australian ship-girl force from a Princess-type Abyssal who was believed to be the reincarnation of the German Light Cruiser Emden from the First World War. As they approached the islands, Katori sent up her scout plane to make sure that the way was clear of hostiles. After spotting an Australian flag on shore and with no enemies in sight, they made their way to the fledgling docks that had been hastily built by the Aussies.

While no other ship girls were currently present on the islands, some men of the small Australian garrison kindly greeted the sisters near the docks. The Commander of the base gave them a warm, hearty meal and a comfortable place to sleep. He also reviewed their next planned move and gave the girls additional advice on the areas of the Indian Ocean that they would be traversing.

"Whatever you do, avoid the Kerguelen Islands at ALL costs. There is a heavy Abyssal presence in this archipelago. It is, by far, their largest base of operations outside of the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, and one of their most fortified."

The next morning, with a brief farewell to the Commander and some of the soldiers, Katori and Kashima set out for the 3rd leg of their long adventure. Sailing due west-southwest from the Cocos-Keelings, they aimed for the small, isolated French-owned Island of Saint-Paul. They were now headed deep into the interior of the Indian Ocean, so the pair kept their scout planes up at all times and their radars and sonars on full scan.

Upon their arrival at Saint-Paul, they were to link up with a French ship girl and together they would head straight south for Australia's Davis Research Station on the Antarctic mainland. Eventually, Kashima spotted the very distinctive volcano that made up the majority of Saint-Paul and sent up her scout plane to make sure that there were no Abyssals hiding in the island's collapsed caldera, which formed a perfect natural harbor for ships and ship girls of all sizes. While the island appeared to be free of Abyssals, the scout did report a lone figure standing near the shore of the harbor entrance. Proceeding cautiously, Kashima peered through her binoculares only to see an elderly man with a white, scruffy beard waving towards their general direction.

She informed Katori of the news, and the two slowly cruised forward into the island's anchorage. Upon reaching dry land, the elderly man walked up to the ladies and introduced himself.

"Bonjour! My name is Jéan, and I am 'zis island's coast watcher. Please come to my home while you wait for your friend to arrive. I have tea and biscuits ready, bon?"

Relieved that the man knew of their coming, Katori and Kashima happily obliged him. During the meal, they had a long conversation about Monsieur Jéan's adventures and discoveries both on Saint-Paul as well as nearby Amsterdam Island to the north. He spoke of many topics, including buried treasure, sunken ships, the old and abandoned La Roche Godon Base on Amsterdam, ghosts, and even the odd Abyssal scout that he had to hide from.

After about two hours, they heard the loud cry of a ship's horn entering the harbor. Looking out of the window, Jéan noted that it was most likely their French contact. Going down to the beach to introduce themselves, the French ship girl didn't say much, but she named herself as the Bougainville-class Aviso ' _Amiral Charner'_ in a very heavy French accent. The name checked out, so the Katori sisters made their final preparations before they entered Antarctic waters. After a final farewell to Monsieur Jéan, the ship girls set sail directly southward for the coast of Antarctica.

And now we arrive at the present, with the water beneath Katori's feet becoming gradually colder as they near the great Antarctic Convergence, where the Southern Ocean officially begins. The Kerguelen Islands, which the Australian Commander back in the Cocos-Keelings had warned them about, were hundreds of nautical miles to their west, yet Katori couldn't help but feel a menacing presence spying upon them.

Just then, Kashima's sonar detected fast moving objects closing in on their position.

"Torpedoes!" She shouted over the radio, "Everyone, rudder hard to port!"

Katori pulled perhaps the hardest turn she had ever made, forgetting to slow down in the panic of evading a surprise enemy torpedo assault. Luckily, the explosive fish swam harmlessly through their formation.

"Damn, we have no way of fighting back." Katori informed Amiral Charner, "We weren't given any depth charges. Abyssal submarines have never been spotted in the Antarctic before, its too dangerous for them to operate in such waters."

"Oui. I have none either, we just have to run away as fast as possible and continue to evade it."

The trio continued to steam due south while occassionally performing evasive manouvers in the hopes of losing the Abyssal submarine. After about 100 nautical miles of sailing, they ceased the evasions and returned to their original course for the Davis Station.

Silence among the group had become a deafening staple since the French girl joined up, and it bothered Katori quite a bit. Without conversation, horrible thoughts began to plague her mind. She thought of the possibility that neither she or her sister would ever see their old friends and comrades again. She remembered the pale look on the Admiral's face when he first told them of their fate. She thought of all the times they had trained newly summoned girls, watching them grow confident, fearless, and powerful as the drills turned them from girls into women. She thought of the USS Iowa and how they had struck up a great friendship after resolving the issues from their past.

' _Iowa...'_ Katori mumbled as she sniffled her nose.

"You say something Katori?" She heard her sister ask through the radio headset.

"Uh, no!" She panicked, "I'm just getting cold, my nose is beginning to run."

"You should get used to 'zat." Amiral Charmer chimed in.

"We know, we were well informed of what we were getting into." Kashima retorted.

"Speaking of 'zat, may I ask why you two have been 'zent here?"

"Well, we were told that our training services were no longer necessary in Japan, and that the only other option was to use us to defend our nation's interests in the Antarctic." Katori responded.

"Ah, you were training ships? Yes, most training duties are being handled by 'zose damn computers now. Merde, 'zat only makes 'ze new girls weaker, I say."

"Were you a training ship too? Is that why you're here?" Kashima asked.

"Non, I am an Aviso, or a dispatch ship as you may call it. My 'zisters and I patrol France's overseas territories in 'ze Caribbean, 'ze Pacific, and 'ze Indian Oceans. Well, except for me, I am 'ztuck here alone in 'ze Antarctic, protecting France's interests as well as 'ze d'Urville Research Station in Adélie Land."

"Oh, why is it just you then? How many sisters do you have?" Kashima continued.

"I have 'zeven 'zisters, and their names are both long and many. As for me, I am here because I have some... different... opinions about our history."

"What do you mean?" Katori pushed.

"Ah, you don't know? Well, basically during 'ze War... Yes, 'zat War, 'ze French nation was divided into two factions after 'ze surrender in 1940. Some wanted to keep fighting on with Charles de Gaulle and others wanted to follow Philippe Pétain and 'ztop fighting. 'Ze British began attacking French naval units after 'zey refused to hand over 'zeir ships, so many of us chose to side with Pétain's government in 'ze city of Vichy. 'Zey labeled us as ' _Vichy's'_ in an effort to mark us as enemies, but all we wanted was to end 'ze fighting. I was based in 'ze colony of Indochina for 'ze duration of 'ze War, and 'zat colony sided with Pétain, so all 'ze ships 'zere became Vichys. Anyway, long story short, when we were all resummoned as KanMusu, or whatever 'ze Japanese term is, all of us French ship girls agreed to put our old allegiances aside and fight as one united unit. I was fine with 'zat until 'zat BITCH Richelieu decided to get all goody two-shoes and amend 'ze agreememt by herself to have everyone openly denounce 'ze Vichy government! But of course, being 'ze idiot 'zat I am, I was 'ze only one to openly disagree with her. Thus, I had "volunteered" to 'zerve in 'zis godforsaken place."

"That's a very sad tale, Ms. Charner." Katori replied softly, "We're very sorry to hear that. Nobody should be punished for their beliefs."

"Ahh, it's no problem. I may have been an idiot, but I am not a liar. I do not denounce 'ze Vichy government, and I am proud to have served in it until 'ze very end!" Amiral Charner declared with the raise of a fist.

For a few moments, there was more silence. Then, Amiral Charner spoke up again, "Besides, nearly everyone posted to 'zis place is a misfit of some kind, thrown away by 'zeir countries for some reason or another."

"Who else is way out here?" Katori asked.

"Well, let's see... Hmm, well 'zere are a few British and 'Zouth American girls, but 'zey mostly stay around 'ze Antarctic Peninsula way to 'ze west, so it is unlikely 'zat you will ever meet any of 'zem. Nearer to you 'zere will be a few Scandinavians, but 'ze only one I know personally is Nansen, 'ze Norwegian. Other 'zan 'zat, Australia has a ship girl down here named Silvio, but she alternates between 'ze three different Australian stations so she isn't always at 'ze Davis Station, but 'zat's about it from around here."

"That's really it?" Kashima asked worriedly.

"Well, some girls only come here for a few months a year, but yes, 'zere isn't really anyone else. We are truly isolated out here."

Again, silence followed. Katori wondered just how lonely this place must be. Being so far away from civilization, and for what? What could be so important in a continent full of ice and snow that required Japan to reconstruct and send two ships down to protect their only coastal base? She was told not to open their orders until after they reached Showa, so until then neither she or Kashima would know.

A few hours later, over the dark and cloudy horizon, Katori began to see towering peaks illuminated from the sunlight shining from behind them. She gasped at the beauty and splendour they possessed.

"You only get to see 'zis once." Amiral Charner interrupted, "So take it all in for as long as you wish. As bad as I made 'zis place sound, it is beautiful, and very few are allowed to gaze upon it."

Taking her advice to heart, Katori used her binoculares to get a better view. Indeed, the white, ice covered landscape was stunning. The peaks seemed to rise endlessly into the heavens, piercing the clouds effortlessly like a knife. The mountain slopes were so steep, they appeared unclimbable. As the group continued toward the south, the ocean and the horizon finally split, and the whole of the continent loomed ahead of them.

"If you look straight ahead, you will see 'ze Davis Station on a hill near 'ze water!"

Sure enough, as Katori adjusted her view to the ground level, she spotted man-made structures on top of a small, rocky hillside near the shore.

"Kashima, sister, isn't it just the best thing you've ever seen!?" Katori frantically asked her sister in excitement.

"Y..yes, I have no words to describe it." Kashima responded softly, her eyes affixed on the foreboding cliffs ahead.

"Well, 'zince we can see 'ze Base from here, I think my job is done. I must return to the d'Urville Station now, but maybe one day we will meet again, Katori and Kashima."

"Goodbye, Amiral Charner. Thank you so much for escorting us into this strange, beautiful land." Kashima responded with a smile.

"Goodbye Ms. Charner, I thank you for protecting my sister and I on this long voyage." Katori added with a respectful bow.

Without responding, Amiral Charner veered out of the fornation, and began steaming eastward toward her home.

"She sure is a strange one." Katori said to her sister as soon as they noticed that the Frenchwoman had disconnected from their radio link.

"Yes, but I don't think we would have got here so easily without her. Besides, she gave us a lot of helpful information about the others we are likely to meet. I can't wait to hear their stories!" Kashima responded with a gleeful giggle.

"Heh, well, let's head for the Davis Station. It's getting freezing and we are low on fuel. After some rest we will see where this new life takes us."

Katori shielded her face from the blistering wind as the pair continued to steam onwards into the greatest and furthest reaches that this world could offer.


End file.
